Second Chance
by Cat'squill
Summary: "People do make mistakes and I think they should be punished. But they should be forgiven and given the opportunity for a second chance. We are human beings." - David Millar... Sequel to "Here We Go Again"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

**It's not another update, but a very short preview of the Sequel.**

** This prologue is unbetaed, mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_"You were everything good in my life, but you take it all when you leave me." He angrily accused, while looking at her with a murderous expression. Maybe coming back has been a bad idea, AJ thought._

_"I'm -"_

_"Don't dare say that you're sorry! because we both know that you're not, you don't give a damn about me otherwise you would have phone at least once to know if I'm alright. You left me and never look back. I'll never forgive you - "_

_"Stop!" She interrupted._

_"I'm not done -"_

_"I don't want to spend the night to hear how much you hate me and don't want to have anything to do with me. For the information, I don't want you forgiveness."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"Here." She said handing a big brown envelope towards him._

_"What's that?" Punk asked looking suspiciously at the envelope._

_"Divorce paper."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

**A/N: HIIIIIIII! I'm back with the sequel hope you will enjoy it.**

**This chapter is unbetad so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, Lilian K if you're reading this can you please contact me, thanks :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, feedbacks are welcome XOXO**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"But … but ... why?" Her friend exclaimed. "Last time we talked you hated Punk, and now you're telling me that you're going to marry him! Is he blackmailing you?"_

_AJ rolled her eyes. "No."_

_"I'm not going it for me but for my baby, at least it will have his or her father if something happened to me."_

_"Nothing is going happen to you." Kaithlyn assured her._

_AJ shrugged. "You never know, last time I've been lucky but it will not always be like that."_

_"I still can't believe you didn't inform me when you were at the hospital; I'm supposed to be your best friend!"_

_"I'm informing you now!" AJ said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Even my parents have not been informed of what happened. I did not want anyone to worry."_

_"We all love you; you can't keep us from worrying about you. Are you sure you're okay? What did the doctor say? Do you want me to come?" Her voice was sharp with concern._

_AJ sighed at her friend's worry attitude. "No need for you to come, I'll see you in two days and stop worry about me everything's fine, Punk is taking good care of me."_

_"If you say so, but I still think that it's a very bad idea to marry him. Apart from the sex you're incompatible; you will eventually end up killing each other."_

_"Thanks for your opinion but I have already made my decision, bye." AJ said coldly._

_"AJ wait!" AJ hung up the phone and for the next few moments she just lay there against the couch with her arms folded tightly across her chest, teeth biting into her bottom lip. AJ can't believe Kaithlyn's attitude, she's supposed to be her best friend so she should encourage and support her._

_"How does she take the news?" AJ looked up and saw Punk enter the living room with a plate of pancakes and an orange juice glass._

_"Give me the juice please, I'm so thirsty." AJ said, she took the glass from Punk's hand, drank a large sip and put the glass on the nearest table then concentrate on the pancakes. "She thinks it's a bad idea to get married, even if I don't like her attitude I can't really blame her, after all, who on her right mind will marry you?"_

_Punk frowned angrily at her. "Thanks."_

_"These pancakes are delicious." She said after taking a bit._

_"Have you changed my mind?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_"Good." He smiled then he took a sit next to her on the couch. "So what kind of wedding do you want? Do you want to get married on an island, under sea or in a castle ..."_

_"Reno, Nevada." She answered._

_"Nevada?"_

_AJ nodded. "Why not? Our marriage is just a formality."_

_"Girls are not supposed to dream of a big wedding?" He asked. "You wearing white, surrounded by hundreds of guests and a huge cake."_

_AJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think I could wear white in my condition? Who will I try to fool? As I said this is only a formality and I do not want to spend money by inviting hundreds of guest who are against this union."_

_"I thought you don't give a damn of other people's opinion?"_

_"Yeah but I'm not an hypocrite, I do not see me standing in front of a priest, promising to love and cherish you until death do us part."_

_"As you wish." Punk mumbled._

_"Music to my ears." She smiled. "Do you want a big wedding?"_

_"No, you're right. Let's go to Vegas and get married."_

_"Reno." AJ corrected. AJ frowned at Punk's angry expression. "Why are you angry?"_

_Punk folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. "I'm not angry but it will probably be my first and last wedding, so I want better than getting married by Elvis in a pink's decorated chapel with drunk and ruined people as witnesses."_

_"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" AJ asked, slightly amused._

_Punk shook his head. "Never mind."_

_AJ shrugged and continued to eat her pancakes. "Is it in the pancakes?" She said a minute later._

_"Hmm?"_

_"My engagement ring, is it in the pancakes? You should give me a ring as we are getting married."_

_Punk raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Our marriage will only be a formality so you don't need an engagement ring."_

_"After all I've been through because of you, you can't even give me a damn ring?" She asked while pocking his chest with her forefinger. "To make it worst you never even asked me the question."_

_"Of course I did."_

_"You never asked me, you said "Marry me", it was an order not a question." She pouted._

_Punk groaned but slid off the sofa and went down on one knee. He took her hand in his then looked up into her eyes. "AJ Mendez." He said, "Will you marry me?"_

_"No." She said firmly removing her hand from his._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I won't marry you."_

_Punk stared at her with a disbelief expression. "No?"_

_"You can do a much better proposal."_

_"You wish me to declare my undying love?"_

_AJ shook her head. "I want a ring, flowers and emotion."_

_"You're kidding right? You don't do romance."_

_"Things change."_

_Punk sighed and stood. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't move and don't do something stupid while I'm away."_

_"I promised."_

_Punk came back less than an hour later, bringing with him a bouquet of yellow roses._

_AJ clapped her hands happily when she saw the flowers. "This bouquet is huge."_

_Punk went down on one knee again, reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a velvet box. "April Jeanette Mendez."_

_"Phil Brooks."_

_"Will you be my wife et cetera?" He asked. AJ reached for the velvet box and opened it, revealing an amethyst engagement ring._

_AJ stared at the ring her mouth making a goldfish imitation. "I've left AJ speechless." Punk chuckled. AJ took the ring and put it on her finger._

_"Yes." She said before bending to give Punk a peck on his lips._

* * *

**Present day**

AJ bit her lips as nervousness clouded her when she entered the arena and made her way to the locker room.

She was back.

She glanced at a few people as she walked down corridor, some of staring back at her with recognition in their eyes.

Subconsciously, she knew she was nervous and afraid to see Punk walking towards her.

Did he know she was here? Had someone told him about her return?

No, she thought, apart from the bosses no one knows that she will be back tonight.

AJ's heart-rate increased at the thought of Punk and how things have ended between them. It has been months ago but it's still fresh in her memory.

She walked a few more meters then reached the ladies' locker room; fortunately AJ's came across no one in the corridor. She stopped in front of the door and hesitated, it has been months since she has seen or heard from her friends and she does not know if she wants to see them again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm not good at describing ring, you have to use your imagination on that bit , but I assured you that in my head it's the most beautiful ring ever**

**Reviews...**


End file.
